1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake assembly for wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to a pin boot protector in a disc brake assembly of the pin slide type which includes a stationary support member mounted on a vehicle body structure and having at least one support pin fixed thereto, a caliper member slidably supported on the support pin to be movable in an axial direction of the brake assembly, and a tubular elastic boot arranged in surrounding relationship with the support pin, the caliper member straddling a portion of a rotary brake disc secured for rotation with a road wheel of the vehicle and having a fluid actuator on one side thereof to press the friction pad of an inner brake shoe against one face of the brake disc and a reaction portion on the opposite side thereof to press the friction pad of an outer brake shoe against the other face of the brake disc by reaction force caused by actuation of the fluid actuator.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Utility Model Early Publication No. 58-79142, there has been proposed a conventional disc brake assembly of the pin slide type as described above, wherein a cup-shaped rigid protector is arranged to enclose the tubular elastic pin boot for protection of the same. The proposed rigid protector is, however, fixed in place together with the support pin by means of a fastening bolt threaded into the stationary support member. This makes assembly and disassembly of the pin boot protector troublesome in replacement operation. Furthermore, the material for the protector is limited to a hard material to avoid loosening of the protector, resulting in an increase in manufacturing cost.